<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Performance by TracedInAir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689945">Private Performance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir'>TracedInAir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, It's very clear, Praise Kink because it is SO canon that Akko has one, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism / Exhibitionism kinda, also they're adults, basically Akko touches herself while Diana watches, very light D/s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Much and all as Akko did enjoy performing to sold out crowds of tens of thousands around the world, she did have a certain preference for the more intimate performances.</p>
<p>Especially those with just one, very attentive, audience member.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akko slid the blindfold over her eyes, shivering in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the only article of clothing on her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Diana whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those two words really shouldn’t be having quite the effect they did on Akko after all this time, but still she found herself preening, breath catching ever so slightly at the way Diana praised her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, you remember the words?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know that you can say them to me any time and I will stop, and I will never be upset with you for saying them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you submit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko felt the heat rising throughout her entire body as she whispered, “I submit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I submit!” Akko whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, it sounded even better that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Akko, I want to make the rules very clear,” Diana’s voice had dropped in tone slightly, sensual but firm. Akko listened attentively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you remove that blindfold, you will not receive your reward. If you do not answer a question I ask you, you will not receive your reward. If you disobey me, you will not receive your reward. Am I understood?” Akko could only imagine the gleam in Diana’s eyes as she laid out the rules.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Repeat the rules to me, Akko.” Holy shit how could Diana make saying her </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound so damned hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t touch the blindfold, I won’t disobey you, and I’ll answer everything you say, Diana.” Akko surprised herself with how husky her voice sounded, especially with that last line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half of Akko’s mind rebelled, crying out that she should disobey, that she shouldn’t lie down and accept her fate like this. Many other nights, she would have listened to that voice, enjoyed the game. But not tonight. Tonight Diana wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>obeyed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But mainly, Akko </span>
  <em>
    <span>really wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> her reward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we begin, might I just say that your body looks absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful,</span>
  </em>
  <span> darling,” Diana breathed reverently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Diana.” Akko arched her back a little, showing herself off to Diana as best she could. At least she hoped she was, hard to tell with the blindfold on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always so beautiful, my love. I never tell you that enough.” Akko could almost hear the fond smile on Diana’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could talk all day about how gorgeous you are and never get tired,” Akko replied, grinning at Diana. Or at least, roughly in the direction her voice was coming from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you can’t see that right now, can you Akko?” Diana’s voice dropped a tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Akko said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” Diana asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko whined, grinding her legs together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were asked a question, Akko. Remember the rules.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ll be mad if I say the truth,” Akko whined again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes, probably,” Diana chuckled to herself. “But if you say nothing, you won’t get your reward…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah! Fine! I really want to see you Diana! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span> all I can think about is how beautiful you look and how much I wanna just sit and admire you like some kinda perfect painting but somehow even more perfect because you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>kuso </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wanna touch you so badly right now.” Akko groaned, writhing on the bed as her mind filled with images of precisely how she wanted to touch Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that so difficult?” Diana asked. “But I’m afraid you will be able to do none of those things for quite some time, I intend to enjoy you for as long as I can tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko tried not to whimper at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Diana began, “would you like to touch yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” There was no trying this time, Akko’s whimper was plain as day. She didn’t miss Diana’s sharp intake of breath either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may touch your body anywhere you like,” Diana said. Akko gasped, hand immediately diving- </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Above</span>
  </em>
  <span> the waist,” Diana added firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko tried not to whine as hands trailed down herself. One hand traced the valley between her breasts, before coming around to cup one gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko whimpered again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me, Akko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Diana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Diana praised. “I wouldn’t want it to be. You’ll need to endure much more than this before I’m done with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana. I’ll endure everything you throw at me and more.” The sheer level of submissiveness felt somewhat alien, but Akko made her living through performing, she could get into character for Diana’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe it was kinda fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to give yourself more pleasure, Akko?” Diana’s voice was smooth as silk as it delivered the tantalising offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you will need to earn it,” she said. “Tell me about the last time you touched yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was, uh,” Akko’s mind went blank as she tried to remember, hand stilling on her breast. “I think it was a couple days ago? I was on my own and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Akko. Tell me what you thought of,” Diana corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. You, obviously.” Akko pinched her nipple as her mind filled with memories of the wonderful things Diana did to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elaborate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…You having sex with me?” Akko struggled out lamely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Details, Akko. What was I doing to you? Was it a memory, or something we haven’t done before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A… a memory.” With the blindfold blocking her sight, all Akko could see was the memory of Diana’s dorm wall as she-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What memory, my love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The time when you-” Akko gasped, pinching herself harder. “The time after our third year exams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-and we hadn’t been able to do anything for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> cause we’d been so busy studying. And when we finished the last exam you dragged me straight to your room and- and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what I did to you when I got you all to myself, Akko. Tell me about how you bring yourself to orgasm at the mere memory of the way I claimed you that day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck fuck fuck. Akko could hear the sounds of clothes being shucked. Kuso, she wanted to see Diana so badly right now. Was she still in her underwear? Did she still have her skirt on? Akko loved to dive beneath Diana’s skirt and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You pinned me to the wall! The second we got through the door you rammed me up against the wall and made me come with your fingers! Over and over again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep going, and I’ll let you touch your thighs,” Diana promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuso!” Akko screamed, and she swore she was going to draw blood with the way both of her hands dug into herself, one scrambling down her body to claw at her inner thigh. “You fucked me so hard that my legs gave out! I fell onto the floor and you just dropped to your knees and started eating me right there on the ground! I could barely breathe! I was seeing stars after the fifth one and you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>kept going.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lost count, myself,” Diana whispered, and her voice was catching a bit and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was she touching herself? Akko couldn’t tell and she had never hated anything more in her life than she hated her blindfold right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reward would be worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, Akko. How long did it take you to bring yourself to orgasm thinking of that day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a minute,” Akko whined. “Maybe less, I practically come just thinking about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do understand, yes, how fortunate you are that your body is so… responsive?” Diana chuckled darkly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana.” Akko knew she was easy. More to the point, she knew Diana was not. Not that Akko ever shied away from the challenge, and she’d only ever failed to make Diana come once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But first times were for learning, and never let it be said that Atsuko Kagari wasn’t a capable study when properly motivated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know how lucky I am that I can keep going no matter how many times you make me come, so that I can keep screaming your name for as long as you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> had done the trick. Akko could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the low groan coming from deep in Diana’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, Akko, did you use your vibrator while you imagined me ravishing you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana.” Akko tried very hard not to giggle at Diana’s use of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ravishing.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her dirty talk was great and all but would it kill her to read less nineteenth century romances?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko pulled her hand from her breast and fumbled around next to her on the bed for where she’d left her favourite little toy. She held it up, making sure Diana could see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn it on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn the setting higher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Higher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko did so again, thrumming in anticipation at the almost same speed the toy was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to use it on yourself, Akko?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather use it on you.” Akko let out a groan at the mere thought of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clever, but if you talk back like that again I will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset with you, Akko.” Diana was trying and failing to hide the way her breath was catching, Akko could tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Diana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Place it against yourself for me, Akko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko’s breath hitched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not where, Diana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know precisely what I mean, and any further insolence will result in a very severe punishment indeed,” Diana said. “Shall I tell you what punishment I would inflict upon you, Akko? A threat is nothing without context, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wish to, Diana,” Akko said, as she followed Diana’s instruction and ran the toy along her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl. If you disobey me again, I’ll force you to lie there, completely still, for ten full minutes.” Akko whined in frustration at the mere thought, as Diana continued. “Every time you move so much as a muscle, I will add a further five seconds to the duration of your punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko could hear rustling coming from Diana, could hear the soft gasps spilling from her mouth. She imagined Diana lounging, hungry eyes upon Akko as she enjoyed herself. “All the while, I will… indulge myself. Can you hear that, Akko?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana,” Akko whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell what I’m doing, can’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re touching yourself,” Akko breathed, digging into herself with the small metal vibe as her body clenched at the images flashing through her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct answer, well done,” Diana praised. “I would continue to do so. Loudly. Ensuring that you can hear every cry of pleasure, every noise I make which you cherish so much. While you are blind to it, unable to see or even move as I bring myself to the peak without you. Is that what you want, Akko?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Diana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>obey me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana.” Akko moaned her name and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was doing things to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Place your vibrator against your leg,” Diana commanded, her sentences coming out slightly fragmented as she pleasured herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana.” Akko complied immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring it closer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Diana.” Akko didn’t ask closer to where. She knew where.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Closer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko obeyed wordlessly, quivering as the toy rested between her inner thigh and her hip, so close to where she needed it to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me your other hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko raised it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now place that hand precisely where you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko whimpered, “I can’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you can’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say!” Akko whined. “You’ll make me sit still here if I tell you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, Akko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me where you want to place your hand. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want my fingers to be inside you!” Akko screamed. “Fuck, Diana, I want it so much! I can’t even think about the fucking toy because all I can think of, all I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing on is how fucking incredible you look when I make you come! I want to make you scream my name with my hands and my tongue and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>strap</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything I can use I don’t fucking care I just want you Diana!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yourself for me, Akko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed Diana’s name the instant the vibe touched her clit. The tension within her body spiked and she knew she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>seconds</span>
  </em>
  <span> at best before her release. Akko’s chest arched off the bed as her hips bucked against her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so impossibly beautiful,” Diana breathed reverently as Akko drew closer to oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sensory deprivation was driving her to insanity. All she could sense of the outside world was the wave of pleasure from between her thighs and Diana’s moans ringing in her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me, Akko,” Diana begged. “Please, I need to see you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body seized up, collapsing back down onto the bed as Diana’s name left her lips in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> moan. Akko continued twitching, riding out the peak as her toy slipped from her fingers to land against her leg on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you-” Diana gasped, “-like your reward now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Post-orgasm fatigue be damned, Akko </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripped</span>
  </em>
  <span> the blindfold from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was immediately greeted by the sight of Diana gleaming out of her crystal ball, splayed across their bed back home, wearing precisely as many clothes as Akko was, clearly on the verge of a powerful orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Akko felt her excitement mounting again. She grabbed the still thrumming toy and rammed it back where she needed it to be. “Come for me, Diana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana looked like she wanted to argue, to maintain some semblance of the control she’d held over Akko all night, but the words died in her throat as she slumped back onto the bed, fingers jerking erratically between her legs as Akko continued to encourage her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they say I’m the performer,” Akko said. “This is the best damn show I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All-” Diana gasped, picking up speed, “-for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All for me.” Akko’s eyes gleamed as she watched Diana fuck herself. “You’re all mine. And when this tour ends next week the first thing I’m gonna do when I get back to England is </span>
  <em>
    <span>pin you to that bed and-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, and her hand stopped moving as her legs began to jerk uncontrollably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Akko!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she watched Diana scream her name as her orgasm hit her like an onrushing train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko pressed the toy harder against herself, knowing her clit wouldn’t thank her in the morning but not giving a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now as she watched the love of her life scream and thrash on their bed which she was just eight short days away from returning to and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko came again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the haze of bliss slowly lifted, Akko began to readjust to reality, and she could vaguely sense Diana was saying something to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-most beautiful being in all of creation, you know that? You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>radiant. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every day I thank-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pretty hot yourself,” Akko flashed a cheesy grin at the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind?” Diana huffed, “I was trying to praise you. You were quite explicit in informing me you enjoy the concept immensely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get worked up </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> Diana,” Akko groaned. “I’m pretty sure my clit will fall off if I punish it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I did mean it.” Akko rolled onto her side, smiling as she faced the crystal. “Like holy shit you looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>insanely</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot when you came, Diana. Seriously, I’m not gonna be able to think straight for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that image in my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Akko.” Diana smiled to herself at Akko’s slightly less eloquent compliments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, one last thing,” Akko said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep my promises. When I get back to England, I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroy </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah this is technically the same continuity as my Absence series but I'm not putting it in that because 1) spoils the twist and 2) it's a fluff series and this is uhhhhhhhhhhh.</p>
<p>Anyway hope y'all enjoyed, comments welcome as always!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>